


The Man Behind The Mask

by meonlyred



Series: The Skyfall Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Archiban Frodrick Kimble, Darth Marr - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From Sex to Love, Lord Wrath - Freeform, Plot With Smut, Satele Shan - Freeform, Sith Warrior - Freeform, some strong language, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonlyred/pseuds/meonlyred
Summary: Their affair started casually enough. Rossa expected it would stay that way until it didn't.





	1. [YAVIN IV: AFTER THE DEFEAT OF REVAN]

**Author's Note:**

> “You see, Kitty, it must have been either me or the Red King. He was part of my dream, of course — but then I was part of his dream, too!”  
> Through the Looking Glass, by Lewis Carroll

Rossa gave a glance over her shoulder as she stepped up the ramp into Theron's shuttle. She scanned the jungle foliage of Yavin IV. No sign of prying eyes, but the nearby camp was a mix of Republic and Imperial personnel. The jungle surrounding them was dense and untamed. It was hard to tell what might be shadows and what could be another Jedi with unfortunate timing or an Imperial seeking to take advantage of the last few hours of tentative peace. Reaching out with all her senses amplified by the Force, she searched once more. Aside from the abundant amount of wildlife, she was confident they were alone. Theron gave his own brief look around the treeline before shutting the airlock behind them.

A moment ago, Theron had given her an invitation, a challenge. One last thing he had in mind, he had said, if she could keep up. She had been waiting for this for a while. Wanting something more than their teasing flirtation and the kiss they had shared on Rishi. There was a craving to take things between them farther. She wanted him to touch her, hold her, to be with her in the most intimate meaning of the phrase.

The airlock wasn't completely closed and sealed before her hand was already on the collar of his jacket pulling him into her for another kiss. His hands clenched the back of her loose Jedi robe pulling it off her shoulders. She had enjoyed their first kiss; a lingering touch of lips as he held her close to show the appreciation he had for her. For this kiss she wanted more of him. Opened mouth, needful and earnest with her fingers carding into his hair not wanting the kiss to end too quickly.

With one hand on Theron’s chest she slammed them back into the bulkhead, a bit harder than she meant. She almost pulled away to apologize but she could feel his smile against her lips. His arms dropped down to firmly grab her butt, pulling her closer against him as his lips teased down the column of her throat.

Had he really thought she couldn’t keep up with him? An absurd challenge to make to a Force Sensitive when it came to physical exertions. Or did Theron have such boldness in his sexual prowess he could challenge another to meet his pace? He might find himself more than a bit surprised at what she knew about sex. Maybe he had assumed she would be coy towards intimacy. As if Rossa hadn't been dreaming about his hands on her body for weeks now. Had she not made sure she got him alone for that stolen kiss on Rishi? The need was undeniable and wanted. Throwing the Jedi Code out the window, she knew she wanted him. Even if it meant she would only have him this once.

It was Theron’s casual confidence that had caught her eye. A man perfectly aware of his own capabilities. Whose entire personality reflected a fluid adaptability that she related to. He had responded to her flirtatious advancements with an intrigued demeanour: a slight twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips or the subtle lean to be just a bit closer to her. They had slowly danced around each other for awhile now. Measuring and testing to see how far the other was willing to meet them. Business first because there could always be time for pleasure later.

Now the waiting was over as his hand smoothed over one of her breasts with a flash of teeth and tongue on the pulse of her neck. She had already shed some of the layers of her Jedi clothes because of the intense humidity of Yavin IV. Now she need the rest off immediately.

Theron clearly had the same idea. Reaching around her back he pulled at the clasps that held her waistband in place, tossing it to the side as he took a few layers with it. Her robes were traditional, consisting of multiple layers of thin cloth. Getting dressed and undressed took practice. A reminder that his knowledge of how the robes layered probably came from his own background within the Order.

Rossa slid her hands under his shirt and up his back. His skin was warm to the touch. Theron raised his arms and she pulled his shirt off. Stars, he was so handsome. Her hands wanted to touch, to trace his lean muscle, to kiss more than just his mouth.

A marvelous idea struck her, something she had never thought of before but sounded wonderful. Holding each side of Theron’s hips she knelt in front of him.

“Hey… huh, wait.” Suddenly shaking off the haze of desire, he took hold of her shoulder to stop her. “Are you comfortable with this? I mean, this isn’t… We don't have to, if you aren't ready.”

Now he hesitates? He left the rest unsaid but his meaning was clear: this wasn't her first time, was it? It was endearing that he was giving her a way out if she wanted one. He probably knew better than most that membership to the Order came with several lifestyle restrictions; namely no attachments, which included intimate and romantic relations. Rossa understood the logic behind the rule. But banning it outright seemed excessive. It made Jedi unprepared for moments like this.

Theron's sudden hesitation made her wonder if he was concerned he had unwittingly taken advantage of her. No, she did not feel pressured or in over her head. She was ready.

“I want to be here with you. And this isn't my first time with someone,” she told him honestly. She didn't think it was necessary to elaborate that this was her first time with a male partner. That the couple lovers she had before had been women.

“Oh?” He looked a bit intrigued and mildly surprised with a cocked brow, “Sorry I assumed then.”

She gave him a mischievous smile as she ran her hands from the sides of his hip to meet over the growing bulge in his pants, feeling his hardness under the fabric. Undoing his pants, she heard a soft curse as she pushed the fabric aside to wrap her hand around his base. He twitched in her hand as her warm breath washed over the delicate skin. An even louder curse as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. The faint tartness of precum was not unpleasant at all, in fact she kind of enjoyed it. Rossa worked her tongue against him, taking in as much as she could, using her hand to make up the difference.

Another curse from him as he tried to keep still, his hips not quite obeying with shallow thrusts. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, but she listened for the hitching of his breathe or an approving moan and repeated what she had done. Glancing up to find his head tilted back against the bulkhead and a tense grip on the wall. The quickening of the rise and fall of his breathing told her he was getting close to losing his control. Not wanting to finish him just yet, Rossa pulled away, leaving a smear of dark lipstick around his cock. At this point they probably shared about the same amount of lipstick color. Rossa doubted Theron particularly cared, but cleaning up would definitely be required to not give them away the moment someone saw his lips or neck.

Theron dropped his head down to look at her, dark eyes slightly glazed.

“Wanna move this to the bunk?” She asked.

“Fuck yes,” his voice came out a heavy whisper, all want and desire. Theron scooped her up before she was completely back onto her feet. Rossa kicked her boots off on the way as he carried her the nearby bunk. He sat her down and they both quickly discarded what remained of their clothes without concern for where they landed.  

The bunk really wasn't designed for two people. The space between the mattress and top bunk wasn't quite tall enough to stand on one's knees, and it wouldn't be wide enough for two people to both sleep on their backs. It was a good thing sleeping was the last thing on their minds. Rossa pressed herself against the wall to give Theron enough room to climb in with her. Maintaining her initiative she guided him to lay on his back as she swung her leg over his hip to straddle on top of his stomach. The back of her shoulders pressed against the bottom of the upper bunk.

“Comfy?” she asked bent over him, her arms braced her up on the headboard and mattress.

His hands made a slow slide from her hips, up her narrow waist to cup around the underside of her breasts. His thumbs caressed their soft swell.

“Could use more room but at least the view is nice.”

Rossa's lips parted into a grin as she placed her hand on his chest and gave him a firm push to lay back onto the mattress. His smile was entirely too pleased with himself as he happily surrendered to her. Reaching back she undid the braid, letting the soft curls fall down her shoulders and back. Now she was back in control.

She rolled her hips, feeling his hardness against her. Her body was not yet ready; it need a bit more coaxing. Theron noticed the heat in her eyes. His hand feathered down her waist, curving between her hips and rubbing against the wet folds of her clit before hooking inside her. Rossa closed her eyes, feeling his long fingers exploring her. Fingers that had practiced dexterity. He easily found the spot inside her that brought her body into a sweat.

The need inside her had built to a fever pitch; she wanted him inside her more than ever. Wanted that connection. Theron pulled his slickened fingers out of her. She was definitely ready now, reaching under her to guide him inside of her, angling her hips as she lowered herself down.

Theron let out a sharp intake of breath and gripped her hips in an almost painful way. It was barely noticeable through her arousal. An uncomfortable fit for a moment but her body was quickly adjusting.

Fully seated, she rolled her hips pulling away from him. Deliberately taking her time. Slowly she built the cadence, bracing one arm on the headboard and the other on Theron's chest. Theron held her hips, guiding and moving her as needed. His own hips rose off the mattress to meet hers and the intensity built. One of his hands left her waist to grab hold of her wrist where her knuckles had turned white from holding the headboard.

Stars, this felt good, Rossa thought as the pooling release built inside her. Barely able to concentrate, she was beginning to lose her rhythm. She was right there at the edge, so close as she fought against her trembling body. If she could just make it a bit longer.

Theron’s arms went around her waist and he flipped them so that he was on top. Keeping his hold around her, he gave the last few deep, hard thrusts required to bring her over the edge. Her fingertips traced a hard line across his back as she threw her head against the pillow. Years of practice kept her from crying out during pleasure but her body quaked. Theron pulled out a half heartbeat later, choosing to finish himself onto the sheets.

His forehead dropped to rest against her sternum, his breath coming out ragged. They lay for a moment trying to catch their breaths. Without much thought her arms went to hold him while his head lay over her heart. Realizing what she was doing she tensed and wondered if that was okay with him. What were acceptable rules when it came to casual sex? When he didn't shake out of her arms she let herself relax again and just enjoyed the weight of him on top of her.

After several long moments, Theron raised up on his elbows. His hand smoothed her hair out of her face. The tenderness of his touch and the softness of his eyes made her suddenly question the seemingly casualness of their coitus. It was only there for a moment before his confident, smug smile slid into place, making her wonder if she had even seen it at all.

“Just like I thought, good at everything,” his voice was still a bit breathless.

Rossa had to smile, “Is that going to be added to my dossier?”

“Very funny.” He chuckled. Moving to lay on his side next to her, he said in a more reading tone, “Rossa Skyfall: her copulation techniques are very satisfactory. Highly recommended.”

Laughing out loud she playfully pushed his shoulder, “Add that and you have to help me find a new job.”

Theron's face went suddenly unreadable like another mask had been shifted into place. He very deliberately moved so they were no longer touching in any way. Mildly impressive considering the narrowness of the bunk.

“Speaking of, I know I asked before but, you were okay with this? What it could mean if the Jedi found out?”

“If they find out, then they find out and I'll make my case then. I know myself and know their concerns would be unfounded. If they choose to kick me out at this point,” she gave him a wry smile, “I hear the SIS has a lot in common with the job I already do.”

The corner of Theron's lips twitched into a smirk. Instead of saying more on the subject he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “C'mon, they might be missing us soon. Go ahead and take the shower first.”

Rossa nodded and slid off the bunk, perfectly fine with leaving that discussion closed.

With most small shuttles, every requirement for a living space was shrunk down as small as possible. Minimalist to an almost uncomfortable degree. Narrow beds but also an equally narrow shower.

Washing off with cool water first then warm, Rossa leaned against the cramped walls of the shower letting the water run over her, reflecting on what they had just done. Her knees were still wobbling from the feeling of him inside her. Stars, that really was great sex.

The rest of her Order would call this an indiscretion, a breaking of established tenets. However, these things happened, not often, but enough that a strongly worded lecture was given to the offending Jedi and they were usually forgiven with the promise that it would never happen again. However, she wanted it to happen again. Not just the sex but being around Theron, near him, working with him. She knew it was more than a foolish desire. With both their duty to their respective jobs there was definitely a chance this was the last time they would work together. It was a reality she would have to accept, but that didn’t mean that this would be the last time she could see him. They both had apartments on Coruscant and worked from the fleet often enough that there would be opportunities where their down time might overlap. Any kind of real commitment was out of the question and that was something she could accept.

With a start Rossa realized she had probably been in the shower too long. The shuttle wouldn't have a very large hot water tank and if she stayed in much longer there might not be enough warm water for Theron. Not that having a cool shower on Yavin seemed like a terrible idea with how hot it was. But even here a straight cold shower might be a bit unpleasant.

Cutting the water, Rossa dried off and wrapped the towel around her. She found a comb at the sink and brushed it through her hair and returned it into a braid that fell down her back.

They switched and Rossa redressed as Theron showered. While she had showered Theron had gathered both of their clothes. She found her things neatly folded, waiting for her. In a few moments, she looked like she had before sneaking off with him. Be it with slightly more damp hair.

Theron came out of the shower much quicker than she had, rubbing his arms. “Damn refresher is all out of warm water.”

Rossa played off her guilt as a joke. “I guess next time, we'll just have to shower together.”

“Next time?” Theron raised a brow as he pulled his pants back on.

Now was as good as a time as any to ask. Afterall, she didn’t know when she would have the opportunity to speak with him privately again.

“If you're up for it, I don't want this to be a one time thing. I'm going to assume that you know my address.” The smirk that played across his lips gave her the answer. There were probably few things about her that the spy hadn't already scrutinized. “If you're in the neighborhood again, maybe drop by.”

“I guess I wasn't too bad myself if you're asking me for a round two,” his smile broadened into all ego.

“I don't mean just that. I like…” she laid her cheek on her palm to stare at him while he finished dressing, “I like spending time with you.”

Theron's expression softened into something close to what it had been when he first kissed her, “Yeah, me too.”

Returning to the others they kept a careful distance. Just two comrades who had won a victory today. Nothing more than that.

Theron gave her a wave as she boarded her ship. Rossa returned the wave with a smile.

Nothing more.


	2. [CORUSCANT: ROSSA’S APARTMENT AFTER THE DEALER'S DEN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after "One Night in the Dealer’s Den" on the swtor blog. I suggest reading it for better context but it's not required.

Rossa’s Jedi senses woke her from a sound sleep. Sitting up in bed with a gasp she focused her abilities, reaching out with the Force. For someone without a connection to the Force, they would only see a spacious Coruscant apartment, decorated for comfort and practicality, evidence of her Jedi upbringing. Her room was dark and the only sound was the distant traffic still in endless lines despite the fact that dawn was still hours away. 

However, as a Jedi, Rossa knew she had an intruder in her home. Normally that would have sent her to grab her lightsaber and prepare for a fight, but she knew the presence. Finding a robe, she tied the sash around her waist and went to greet her trespasser.

In her dark sitting room she found Theron reclined in her lounge chair as if this was his apartment and she was the guest. His head was laid back against the cushions, one hand covering the side of his face. He must have known she would eventually feel his presence and had taken a seat rather than wake her.

"Do SIS agents ever knock? Or do they break and enter as part of the lifestyle?" Rossa kept her tone light as she flicked on the lamp nearest her.

Seeing if he could break into the home of a jedi sounded too much like something Theron would do. An ultimate challenge of subtly and will that she doubted Theron would ever turn down.

In the soft light of the lamp she saw why he had been holding the side of his face. His eye was blackened and his lip was busted; he had clearly been in a fight very recently.   
"Theron," she exclaimed, "what happened?" 

She ducked into her bathroom to fetch her first aid kit. Some Jedi were gifted with healing powers; she was not one of them. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said dryly, waving her away as she knelt by his chair and began to rummage through the kit. “Between the alcohol and sedatives, I barely feel a thing.”

Ignoring him, she pulled out a compress. She bent the bag in half which caused the chemical mixture inside to combine and become cold. "At least let me put some ice on your eye."

"Fine," he grumbled, but he tilted his head back against the chair.

Gently as possible she lay the compress to his face. Theron let out a pained hiss and jerked away. With an exasperated sigh and a crooked grin, Rossa let him take the compress himself. She took a seat on the armrest and watched him gingerly touch the pack to his eye, wincing the whole time.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked. The chances of him actually telling her were slim, especially if it was because of a classified mission. Still she felt it was polite to ask. She doubted even he could have dived headlong into a top secret galaxy saving mission so soon after Yavin IV. Though he might have, seeing how devoted he was to his work.

Theron closed his eyes and let out a long groan before saying, "I went out for drinks with a ‘friend’ and got more than I bargained for. He used me as bait for a wild plan of his."

Ah, she thought. "And here I was beginning to think that getting captured and beaten up was your Plan A." 

That comment rewarded her with a surly stare. 

“I’m sorry,” she said more seriously. “Really, are you alright? What else can I do?”

His annoyed attitude didn't last; his expression melted as he reach out to her. She took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the digits. 

"I'll be fine. My friend might be an ass but he reminded me to...” A smile ghosted at the corner of his mouth. “That is, I just was looking for a quiet place to sleep off this pounding headache I have and your place was closer than mine."

That felt almost like a lie or half truth but Rossa decided not to challenge it. If he was looking for an excuse to come see her, even if it was in the middle of the night, she wouldn't turn him away.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her off the armrest and into his lap. His hand smoothed over the fabric of her robe, then gave a searching pat on her hip.

“What are you wearing under this?” Theron asked, arching a brow. She only smiled and let him find out for himself. His hand slipped between the fold of fabric, running over warm bare skin. He managed a sly grin around his busted lip, “Ah, I see.”

She dipped closer so that her lips hovered at a teasing distance from his. “I thought you said you were here for a quiet place to sleep.” 

“That was until I found out you sleep nude,” he said, his fingers tickling along her inner thigh. Rossa closed the short distance to kiss him. Theron immediately hissed in pain and pulled back, “Okay, maybe you’re right.”

Spilling out of his lap to stand, she gave her hand out to help him up if he needed it. With her aid, he stood more gingerly than she was expecting. He wobbled a bit on his feet, as if he might tip over. Still a bit drunk or in pain, she wasn't entire sure. She held out her arms around him to catch him if he fell. Maybe he needed a hospital more than a quiet place to sleep. 

“Theron...”

As if it would dissolve her concern, he waved his hand and shook his head.

“I’ve already been checkout by a medic. I just need sleep.” He paused for a long moment searching her eyes for something. His fingers combed out a strand of her hair. “Thanks for this.”

Not entirely sure what he was thanking her for, she nodded and lead him into her bedroom.

As he undressed she could see the full extent of his injuries. His ribs had turned purple from bruises and there were red marks around his wrists that could only be from restraints. Rossa pressed her lips into a thin line and as she wish she could do something more for him.

Theron caught her staring, “Honestly, we had it mostly under control. Besides, I've been roughed up worst than this.”

She managed a sympathetic smile. “You know that doesn't help your case, right?”

He turned to check the vanity mirror near her bed and grimaced at his reflection. “Okay, so you might be right again.”

Giving out a somewhat defeated sigh, Theron climbed into her bed. It took him a few tries to find a position he was comfortable in. Rossa helped him prop the pillows in such a way that he wouldn’t be lying against any of his bruises. Padding the last of the pillows into place, she glanced down to find Theron already passed out. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell in long, even breaths. She turned off the lamp and settled in, making sure she didn’t bump harmfully against him. Lying on her side, she watched him as he slept. Her chest again going tight in a way she couldn’t define, but her eyes fluttered heavily and a moment later she was also asleep. 

At some point in the night she could have sworn she felt fingers gently combing through her hair over her temple. But her mind was so heavy with sleep that she dismissed it as a dream. Real or not, it made her feel wanted and contented.

The next morning she found herself alone in bed. The other side of the sheets had been turned as if she had slept alone. The rest of her apartment had been wiped of any traces that Theron had been here. She doubted she would even find a fingerprint. The first aid kit had been neatly returned to the refresher. It was like he had never been there.


	3. [CORUSCANT: ROSSA’S APARTMENT AFTER ZIOST]

Rossa wasn't getting any rest this night. After returning home from Ziost, she had gone back to her apartment to try and find some sleep. Her large plush bed was warm and the sheets were dreamlike soft, but hours after dusk she still was awake hugging one of her pillows to her chest. 

About an hour earlier, she had tried to meditate. Everytime she almost got to the edge of peace, she would hear the lingering echo of the billions of voices crying out and the vast vacuum of emptiness that had followed when Vitiate had consumed Ziost. 

Years of service to the Republic meant she had seen many battlefields, experienced large scale death more often than she liked. But this was different. All the way to her bones she had felt the deaths of every person, creature, and plant on Ziost. Felt an entire planet's life blink out in one terrible instance. Never had she wished she was blind to the Force more than in that moment. 

Even the horror of facing Surro, of seeing this side of what it had been like to be a thrall of Vitate, had paled to the death of a planet. 

Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling. All of her life she had never had a residence to herself. Even though it was a faint memory from before she was sent to the Jedi, she had shared a bedroom with her older sisters. When she had been sent to the Jedi, she had shared a dorm with other Padawans. Even when she had become a Knight with her own ship, she has shared it with Teeseven, Kira, Doc, Rusk, Scourge, and Seetwo. But it was just her in this apartment on Coruscant. 

It had been a reward for her exemplary service. Or to call it by the actual name: her reward for assassinating the Sith Emperor. A gift that would turn out to be premature. And at that moment it felt impossibly hollow and lonely. It was almost mocking her that had she hadn't stopped Vitiate on Dromund Kaas. That billions of lives could have been saved on Ziost if she had.

As she went to turn over on her other side, she heard a faint knocking. Sitting up, she listened, almost doubting her ears. It was very late; who would be at her door at this hour? 

Putting on her robe to be decent enough to answer her door, she swiftly crossed the apartment. She was halfway through her living room when she recognized the presence: Theron. Last time he had let himself in by his own ingenuity. But tonight he knocked.

She opened her door to the hall. The lights had been dimmed for the late hour. An eerie quiet had settled in. Usually she could faintly hear her neighbors: laughing children, music, or a holovid turned up too loud. Her neighbors’ doorways were all silent as they slept within. 

Next to her threshold leaning against the wall she found Theron. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his head was tilted back looking at the ceiling. A pack was thrown over one shoulder. He rounded his head to look over at her. His eyes were weary with dark circles, his shoulders slumped defeated. Exhausted, worn, and waiting for her to let him in.

Silently, she moved to one side to allow him to enter her apartment. He pushed himself off of the wall with his shoulders and stepped inside without a word. 

Locking her door behind them, she turned to him. He stood in the middle of her living room, hands still in his pockets, idly looking around for something to focus on. A solitary figure in the quiet room, lit only by the golden city lights coming from the window.

When he spoke his voice was so low she had to step closer to hear him. “Sorry to come over so late. I just couldn't sleep. And I thought about you. Wondered if you were going through the same thing.”

She nodded. “I wasn't sleeping either. Meditation didn't help. I kept thinking… there had to have been something more I could have done. I managed to always be one step ahead of him before. But this time I came up short. I know it's not my fault. It just…”

“Feels like it,” he finished for her, finally meeting her eyes. There was pain there, real and raw for a moment. “I know what you mean.”

She nodded silently, seeing the same guilt she was feeling reflected in his eyes.

Theron took the handful of steps to close the distance between them. “I thought I'd cash in that raincheck for a drink with you.”

From the pack he carried, he produced a bottle of whiskey and held it out to her sheepishly. Taking it from him, she checked the label. A Coreillian brand but a common one, easily found at most liquor stores. It gave a dull clink as she sat it down on the caf table. 

“I’ll get some glasses,” she said, moving into the kitchen. 

Unfortunately, Rossa’s kitchen lacked any kind of shot glasses. A set of tea cups would have to do. Back in her living room Theron was just finished uncorking the bottle. Rossa took the seat next to him on her couch as Theron poured both cups. The bottle neck made a sharp clink on the rim of the ceramic. 

Reaching out she picked up a glass and drank it down in one quick gulp. It burned like cool fire all the way down. She coughed against the taste and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Theron seemed immune to harsh taste and refilled his cup, then hers. 

Their silence was a pained conversation of shared grief. They drank together; she poured then he poured and so on. Rossa could call on the Force to purge her body of the effects of the alcohol, but she let it stay. She wanted to feel the creeping numbness in her fingertips. If she was feeling it, Theron definitely had to be, even with his implants which also could counteract toxins like alcohol. Much more and they would pass from tipsy to completely inebriated.

Tipping the bottle down he went to pour another glass when Rossa's hand caught the bottle neck and guided it back up. He glanced over at her. His eyes turned glazed from the alcohol. 

“Come to bed with me,” she whispered so softly to not disturb the silence.

He dropped his head into a nod and sat the bottle back down. 

They left the nearly empty bottle and cups on the table. 

Though they undressed neither seemed to be in the mood for sex. Rossa held Theron in her oversized bed, his head tucked under her chin with his arms around her waist. They have been together in intimate settings like this a couple times now, but this was something different. Rossa contemplated as she rested her cheek against his forehead; his fingers traced tiny circles on her back. He had come looking for comfort and companionship. She had let him in, wanting to offer it and to have it in return. She hesitated not wanting to put a name to what this was. After all, what more could a Jedi Master and an SIS spy have besides fledgling trysts in the dark? 

Something had indeed changed between them after Ziost. Rossa could not articulate what exactly. Only that she felt the shift as she brushed her fingers through the short hair on the back of his head. She remembered the new kind of terror she felt when Theron had thrown himself between her and the enthralled Surro. When all hope slipped through their fingers, she knew there was something more than comradery that was holding them together. 

Each time they were together Rossa was slowly realizing she was beginning to see the man behind the mask. Theron wasn't lying to her any more than he was lying to himself. There was a fabricated layer that he used to keep everyone at arm's length. She still wasn't sure whether it was to protect others or himself. Though after their conversation on Carrick Station, when he spoke of the life he had wanted as a child, she was beginning to think the latter was the truth.

Was he still holding back when he was with her? Or had she begun to see more? But those thoughts were too heavy for an already hard night. No longer alone, his skin against hers gave her just the right amount of comfort to slip into a dreamless sleep. 

The feeling didn't last. At least this time he woke her before leaving. Shortly before dawn his fingers traced her jawline, rousing her awake. Theron gave her a soft kiss on the lips as a goodbye, before slipping out her door without a word.


	4. CORUSCANT: THERON'S APARTMENT

“I have good news. Drop by when you can.” That was all Theron’s message said. It was enough the entice Rossa to head over. Though truth be told, it wouldn't take much for her to find an excuse to see him.

In an attempt to be less recognizable as the  _ Jedi Master who defeated the vile Sith Emperor _ , Rossa chose to leave her robes behind, opting to wear plain clothes instead. She wasn’t completely without any Jedi hallmarks, her shoto lightsabers hidden under her jacket on a bandolier. She never went anywhere unarmed. As a last touch to change up her look, she wore her hair down. It fell down to her waist which helped better conceal the lump of her ‘sabers on her back. 

Theron's apartment was in a completely different district than hers. Not low enough in the levels to sink below the surface. But not by much. She wondered how deliberate the choice of location was. Higher up in the skyscrapers meant more luxurious apartments for the more notable residencies. And notable meant more notoriety. Residences below the surface were ignored no matter their clandestine dealings but it also meant they were more downtrodden. Theron's place was somewhere in the middle. Average to an almost designed degree. His apartment could be home to anyone: a single person who had just move to Coruscant from nowhere, a perfectly average family, or an SIS field agent blending into the rest of the population.

Rossa gave a short knock and glanced down both sides of the hall. The walls were painted a very neutral shade of grey-green. The floor was done in a pattern that was a few generations past being trendy. It wasn't a dirty or unkept hall. Just a bit on the drab side, that was only just starting to show wear. 

A man at one end of the hall was balancing a bag of groceries on his hip as he unlocked his door. A couple doors down, a woman towed two small children out their door, heading farther down the hall. Neither gave her even a passing look. 

A moment later the door hissed open and Theron greeted her, “Hey, thanks for stopping by…” his words trailed off into a stare.

Inquisitive, Rossa started to turn to look behind her, wondering what he was looking at.

Whatever had made him trail off was dismissed with a quick head shake, “Nothing, c'mon in.”

Theron's apartment was as utilitarian as she expected. The stack of datapads on the caf table was the only clutter she could see. The apartment barely looked lived in. There was functional furniture for a person who probably spent most of his time not within the residence.

“You said you had good news,” Rossa said, following him in his living space.

Theron turned to her. “Director Trant finally took me off my suspension. And better than that, it looks like at least part of the Republic and Empire are going to take Vitiate's threat seriously.”

In a smooth movement, he plucked a datapad from the caf table and handed it to her. On it was a mission objective calling for a list of open-minded Republic personnel who would be willing to work alongside Imperials to form a task force into the Unknown Regions of the galaxy.

“This is...” Rossa started. “Who convinced Chancellor Saresh to do this? Last thing I knew, she was using her own double agent to go after the Empire. She was willing to sacrifice Republic personnel lives just for a foothold in Imperial space. What changed?”

Theron's lip curled at the mention of Agent Kovach and Saresh. 

“I didn’t go to Saresh,” Theron said, taking the credit. “Trant was already mad as hell at Saresh for using Kovach against SIS interests. I got reinstated because I went to him with this proposal of a joint task force. Right now a truce is being worked out with Darth Marr. This is turning out bigger than I could ever expect.”

She beamed at him. Why would she think anyone else but Theron would take matters in his own hands and come up with such a bold idea?. 

“Is this okay?” Rossa asked, turning more sober, “Should you be telling me this? You just got your job back. I don’t want to put that in jeopardy over sharing some sensitive information.”

Reaching for the datapad still in her hand, Theron angled it so he could look at the screen too, leaning over her shoulder. She inclined her neck just a bit more, feeling the warmth of his skin so near to her. 

He shifted to another tab that pulled up Rossa's dossier. “I'm surprised you don't already know, since your name was first on the list of ‘open-minded agents.’”

“And who was it who put my name forward?” She asked, feinting being coy.

“I might have strongly suggested how flexible you are,” Theron let the double entendre hang in the air. 

“Nothing about copulation techniques, I hope.” She angled her head so that all he had to do was move just a bit closer to kiss her.

“I believe I'll have to do a bit more research on that subject before I'm confident it can be added to the dossier.” 

Placing his hand on her hip, he slowly moved it up to her waistline. Rossa closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and waiting for the kiss. Much to her disappointment he stopped and stepped away. 

Clearing his throat he brought them back to the business at hand, “Seriously though, it’s not just… you work well under pressure and can actually see a bigger picture.”

She gave him a nod of thanks but felt more flustered than grateful. Rossa tabbed through the other candidates, anything to get her mind back on task and not at how much she wanted him.

“Will Lana be there?” 

Theron bristled at the mention of their on again, off again, on again Sith friend. “I dunno yet. Not really privy to Marr's side of the plan.”

“Will you be coming too? It's your plan after all.” Rossa didn't try to hide the hope in her tone.

Theron did indeed catch it, judging by the heated smirk he gave her. “Trant wants me here for now. He is afraid I wouldn't be able to be professional if Marr sends Lana.”

“Would you?” Rossa asked. She didn't begrudge Theron for butting heads with Lana on Ziost. What she asked to be allowed to do with Master Surro did not sit well with Rossa either. 

Setting his jaw, Theron considered his answer. “I like to think I could.”

“But you are are still holding a bit of a grudge,” Rossa finished for him. 

“Probably,” he admitted with a shrug.

Handing the datapad back to him, Rossa stirred the conversation back to the main topic. “Regardless, this is great news. Congratulations on being reinstated. And if this can lead to Vitiate’s true end, then even better.”

He gave her a smile and there was a glint in his eyes of something more. Hope of something else entirely. 

Taking a seat on his couch, Rossa listened to Theron as he detailed his plans for the initiative. They pored over the intel he had scattered on his table, talking for several hours about ideas for the task force. Of how working together could help build bridges and bring about something better. 

Theron's eyes flashed with excitement about this opportunity. He talked with his hands as new ideas rolled off his tongue. There was real enjoyment in his work, a passion for it. It made him striking. Rossa nodded and followed along, becoming infected by his furor. She felt her smile broadening as she listened to him speak.

She must not have been subtle in her stare; Theron noticed and fell silent. Before she might have expected to see a smug smirk from him; this time what played across his lips was something more humble, genuine and soft. His datapad dropped to the caf table forgotten as he leaned closer, lips parting. Rossa breathed in, somehow this felt more intimate than every kiss before. His hand went to the side of her jaw, gentle as if she was made of eggshells. There was intent in his eyes as he moved closer to her.

Theron kissed her softly and thoroughly, breaking only to guide her to lay back onto the couch. Hands moving under clothes to feel and caress. Her legs went around his, locking him against her. He pulled away but just barely. His thumb running over her lips, eyes on hers, full of something Rossa was afraid to name. His lips parted as if he was about to say something but then dipped down into another long kiss. 

They pulled clothes away and made love there on his couch. Slowly and with sweet purpose.

Moving to his bedroom, they continued the kind of conversation that did not require words but of caresses, lips, and his head between her thighs. 

This close to the surface, the sun had long since ducked behind the skyscrapers giving the illusion of night, the city lights the only illumination coming through the jalousie windows. A floating neon sign outside the window cast colors of blues, pinks on them as they lay dozing in Theron's bed. Time stopped being important. What was going on outside even less so. What was important was the slow trail Theron's fingers traced up Rossa's bare back. Up and back down. Sometimes a straight line but most of the time swirls and loops. She smiled at the sensation as it lulled her to sleep.

The next morning came too soon to the sound of Rossa's holocomm chiming for an incoming call. Outside thunder rolled; one of Coruscant's volatile storms. She rubbed her eyes, listening to the hard pelting of rain against the window before turning to gazed to her still-sleeping partner.

This was the first time she had woken to find Theron still with her. Their tossing and turning while they slept didn't leave them in the same position they had started in. However, his arm was still draped around her waist. 

Trying not to wake him, Rossa gently slid away and off the bed. Grabbing her clothes to be at least semi-decent she went into the other room to take the call. 

Satele’s image in blue holo light appeared before her. For a brief moment Rossa was concerned about the nature of this call.

“Master Rossa.” Satele folded her hands in front of her. “Apologies for the earliness if this call. I know it's barely dawn there.”

“It's no trouble, Grand Master Satele. What can I do for you this morning?” She could have spoken quieter and still be heard by Satele. But if Theron was waking up she hoped he would hear her drop the name and not make himself known.

“I received a interesting mission briefing from the SIS,” Satele started. “They have a plan to find Vitiate’s ghost, to make sure a tragedy like Ziost will not happen again. We are amassing a joint task force for a Republic and Imperial scouting fleet to search the Unknown Regions. As the Battlemaster of the Jedi and with your experience fighting Vitiate, I want you there to represent the Jedi.”

Movement at the corner of her eye told Rossa that Theron was awake and making sure to stay outside of the transmission range. Rossa had to mentally remind herself to keep her eyes forward so as not to raise suspicions. She was alone at her apartment and had not spent the night at the Grand Master son's apartment.

“It will be an honor Master Satele,” she replied. That wasn't a lie. Vitiate needed to be brought to justice once and for all. This time Rossa would not hesitate to strike him down. She could not live with herself knowing her inaction might lead to another Ziost.


	5. [CORUSCANT: 96 HOURS UNTIL RENDEZVOUS WITH DARTH MARR’S FLAGSHIP]

The Vindicator had barely been harbored on Coruscant before the crew was called to go right back out. Just like anywhere they went in the last few years. A day or two of solid ground before back to the stars for another mission.

Even though his lounge consisted of crates and luggage, Doc found a way to make himself comfortable. His feet were propped up high on his suitcase with his back against a box. Doc had rummaged into the supplies and dug out a bit of his favorite energy pudding. As Rossa did a last minute check of her ship's manifest, he was busy shoving spoonfuls of it into his mouth.

“You know Doc, if you eat it all now, you'll be out inside of a week,” she said not looking up from her datapad.

“Don't you worry, Knobby. Old Doc packed plenty.” He patted the crate he was using for a backrest.

Bewildered, Rossa gave a quick scroll through the manifest. Sure enough an extra crate had been added. She knew she hadn't requested it but suspiciously her approval had been given on the document. Wrinkling her nose at him, Doc licked his spoon clean innocently.

Continuing her checklist she admitted defeat with a long sigh. Let him have his extra crate. It's not like that stuff went bad… ever.

“Your boyfriend is here,” Doc said, pointing behind her with his spoon.

Rossa turned to see Theron crossing the hangar, heading towards them taking full advantage of his long gait. 

“He isn't my boyfriend.” That tasted too much like a lie.

“Well, why not?” Doc exclaimed, “He is no me, but just look at him! Handsome, well-connected, can get you into all kinds of trouble. Knobby, you got to live a little.”

Rossa hushed him. “I'm living just fine, thank you.”

A smile crept out from under his well-groomed mustache and he gave her brow wiggle. “I bet you are.”

“Archie,” Rossa hissed under her breathe to silence him just as Theron made it within earshot.

Theron gave her and Doc a nod in greeting. Still wearing that grin of his, Doc excused himself to “make sure the med-bay was up to his high standards.” 

Once Doc was out of earshot, Theron spoke, “Hey, I was in the area. Thought I'd swing by to see you off. And to see if you need anything else from the SIS.”

He added that last bit a little too fast. Plausible deniability; he couldn't just come by without a professional motive. 

Rossa gestured to the last bit of cargo that was waiting to be loaded. “The last of the cargo needs to be loaded and we'll be ready to go. It'll be a long trip to meet up with Marr's flag ship.”

Giving a glance up at her ship, Theron nodded up at the name painted in white lettering. “ _ Vindicator _ , why that name?” 

Reminiscing of the days when her and her padawan were still green and fresh off Tython, Rossa gave a shrug. “Kira and I bounced names off each other for an hour. Basically we thought it sounded appropriate. It was almost something completely different.”

“Oh?”

“ _ Core Us Can't _ or  _ Alderaan Places _ .”

Theron stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed at her as he tried to gauge whether she was lying or not.

“No,” he settled on disbelief.

She beamed a bright grin at him. “Sure was. The painters had the stencils out for  _ Alderaan Places _ when Master Orgus reminded me I was suppose to be representing the Jedi.”

He made a poor attempt to stifle a laugh. “You could have called her  _ The Forks _ .”

Rossa burst out laughing, that Theron had made such a terrible joke was far funnier than the joke itself. 

“Chocolate Chip Wookiees,” she barely gets out the sentence before they are both laughing.

“That is terrible. You really are the strangest Jedi I've ever meet,” he said, settled down into a fond grin at her.

“That's why you like having me around, isn't it?” She gave him a sly look.

Theron's expression changed, not like it had before into a careful mask. But something sobering. He shifted, shoving his hands in his pockets like he wasn't sure what to do with them. It was uncharacteristic considering he had always given off an air of smooth confidence. But her question sparked some level of uncertainty within him.

Rossa hesitated to call him out about it, not sure it was behavior she was supposed to see or not. Going for the middle ground, she placed a hand on his forearm. 

He breathed out, “I came by to ask you to be careful out there. Even if Marr is on the up and up, there are still plenty of Sith on that fleet and they are kind of known for their casual sedition. Never mind whatever else Vitiate is capable of now.”

Rossa nodded, understanding his concerns. “That is why I think we're not sending council members. Affordable losses.”

“Not really.” His hand took hers. As he drew closer her heart jumped into her throat.

“What is wrong?” She asked.

“I dunno. I just have a bad feeling about all of this,” Theron tried to explain.

He shook his head and cradled her jaw with his hand. As if it would ensure her return, he kissed her deeply. She pulled back a bit sooner than she wanted to, leaving the kiss unfinished. With a smile, she gave a promise that she would make good on the rest of that kiss. 

“I’ll be coming back,” she swore. 


	6. [THE UNKNOWN REGIONS: DARTH MARR’S FLAGSHIP]

The deck of the ship lurched under their feet. Marr, Lucwayn, and Rossa balanced as the groan of durasteel echoed through the dreadnought. A herald of their coming deaths. No luck, nor the Force would be able to get them to an escape pod in time. 

Rossa could feel Marr’s anger radiating off him. Resentful that they hadn’t made a hateful end against their attackers. 

“So be it,” he ground out.

From behind Lucwayn's half mask, there was heartbreak in his eyes as he accepted his coming death. 

“I hope my dearest Vette will forgive me for leaving her,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. Much softer than Rossa could have ever expected from the fearsome Lord Wrath. 

This was it; Rossa looked up to the bulkhead wondering if she would see the stars before she died. Her Masters would have said she should have been preparing herself to become one with the Force. But her mind wondered, thinking of her sisters whom she had only recently reacquainted. To her padawan Kira, who had become like another sister. She thought of the rest of crew. Of Doc and his bravado, how he had become her most ardent friend. Of Teeseven and his steadfast, innocent bravery and certainty that together there was no challenge that they couldn’t overcome. Of Fideltin Rusk, her ever noble and daring comrade-in-arms. Even Lord Scourge, who held some respect with her, even though they butted head constantly on ideologies. 

Finally she thought of Theron. Of their undefined relationship, an unfinished kiss, and words that had been left unsaid. She suddenly wished for a bit more time in this life. Time that she knew she would not get as the bulkhead above them turned molten red then burst through with the cannon fire from the enemy’s ship. 

The ship broke apart around them as survival instinct kicked in. Rossa tried vainly to back away not rationalizing that there was no safety. At her side she saw quick movement. Lucwayn had reached behind his head and unlatched his half mask, revealing for the first time to her his full face. The secret his mask hid was the grisly scars on his neck and jaw as if they could take away anything from his perfect bone structure. 

Closing the distance between them like only someone gifted with the Force could do, he grabbed hold of her and strapped the mask to her face. Rossa gasped, taking in the oxygen provided from the mask as the ship fell away around them. Empty space greeted them and the overwhelming number of enemy ships. Marr in his combat suit was protected for a few moments from the void. Just as Rossa was granted a few more seconds with Lucwayn’s mask. The Lord Wrath was left with no protection.

The fuel line of the dreadnought exploded in the moment, sending debris into them. Something hard and metal struck Rossa in the back of the head. She tasted blood for a moment before everything went black. 

 

She did not die. Nor did the Sith who were with her, not in the cold grasp of space. They were alone and hopelessly lost behind enemy lines. Help was not coming. After what happened with Marr’s ship surely her allies would think she was dead.

She would not go out without a fight. Out of options she would make, what she thought, was her last stand. Her fate would be crueler than that. She would live, becoming Valkorion’s vessel. 

It would take her five years to keep her promise to Theron to come back to him. Five years to admit to herself she loved him and had for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!!!


End file.
